Carmina: Awakening
by Mitchi-chan
Summary: Ino Yamanaka aka Wolfsbane is an elite demon huntress. At the age of 18, she was injected with a virus named Carmina. Being the sole survivour of the deadly disease she tried to cope with bad memories, pain, a lost loved one and her selective mute partner


**Carmina: Awakening**

**Summary:** Ino Yamanaka aka Wolfsbane is an elite demon huntress. At the age of 18, she was injected with a virus named Carmina. Being the sole survivour of the deadly disease she tried to cope with bad memories, pain, a lost loved one and her selective mute partner.

by Mitchi-Chan

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope Dont Own Nartuo. Happy?

* * *

><p><strong>Awakening<strong>

_Suddenly, you're here today...(you're here today)_

_Suddenly, you've come my way...( you've come my way)_

_And If my lovin' wasnt that strong (that strong)_

_Then my lovin should have brought you home(brought you home)_

_Suddenly...(Suddenly)_

_You're here to stay( to stay)_

It wasnt the sunlight that woken her up from her deep slumber, it was the faint sound of the raido playing. That musical melody somehow manage to get Ino Yamanaka awake. Opening up her azure eyes, sunlight had finally greeted her with a vengenace. She quickly shut her eyes back while she roll onto her side with a groan escaping her seemingly dry lips. Licking them while sitting up on her bed, she suddenly felt a sharp pain erupting at the back of her head. Her hand quickly shot to her hand as she rub it slightly, her hand began to feel something rough. Ino began to use her nails to pick at the rough patch but then it began to chip off, her eyes grew as she quickly pull her hand to her face to examine the bits that came off. On her fingers and nails, it was dark red stuff.

_I was bleeding?_ She thought in surprise as she further examine the stuff. _Did I hit my head before bed? Or get a head injury during a job?_

She turned around to see that her pillow was also covered in blood, she touch the material covering the pillow as blood began to seep out. Fear began to plauge her mind as she withdrew her hand. Her azure eyes began to trace the blood splatter which have reach her tan walls.

"What the fuck?" she mutter under her breathe. The spatter wasnt huge that it reach the ceiling but it was half way there. Ino was left gaping at how much blood was on the wall. A beeping sound caught her attention for the moment as she patted the covers to find the source, she felt something and pulled it out. A small silver cell-phone vibrated and play a musical tune, the tiny screen on the cover light up with a number that she knew to well.

_Tch. Sakura, what the hell does she want?_

Setting the phone on her night stand, Ino strecth one last time before pulling the covers. She then discovered her gun lying next to her leg, the silver pistol stare back at her like a bad reminder. Ino thought it was rather odd that she had foolishly place it next to her leg. She threw her cream tone legs over the bed as she touch the gun. The words enscribe on it was one other then Wolfsbane. It was a gift for her from her mentor, Asuma.

* * *

><p><em>"Whats this?" a younger Ino pointed to the silver object on the desk of her mentor. Ino at the time was 16, she had just passed her written exam for the Hunters Associoation. She specifically signed up to be part of the medic team but she was place under Asuma Surtobi care by her father. The bearded man laid back in his chair with his legs crossed ontop of the desk while smoking didnt answer her. Ino wrinkled her noise in disgust because of the dirty habit. She clear her throat then ask the question again making her voice louder and annoyed.<em>

_"What do you think it is?" he answered back in the same tone as she used. Ino flinch at this and stare at the object again. It was a beautifully crafted stainless steel gun with a black handgrip. She study the gun closely at it has words inscribed onto them._

_"Wolfsbane?" she looked up to her mentor. "I dont get it. What does this mean?"_

_Asuma sighed heavily as he got out of his comfortable poistion and sat correctly in his chair placing both his arms on the table._

_"Your family owns a ton of flower shops and you dont know what Wolfsbane is?"_

_"I know what it is," Ino rolled her eyes and crossed her arms tightly around her chest. She hated when someone tested her knowledge. She was one of the top students at Konoha High school for the last 3 years prior to that she still had a high score. She wasnt too flashy about it because there was more important things that clouded her mind back thing. Mostly it was boys, one boy in particular._

_"Then elaborate me." Asuma smirked with his ciggarete hanging from the side of his mouth. Ino raised a blonde eyebrow then let out a noise mix with laughter and disgust. Sometimes she really doesnt understand her mentor. One minute he's a serious demon hunter the next his the most laziest and arrogant person that Ino ever came across which reminds her too well of another person._

_"Wolfsbane is a poisionious flower. But it goes by Aconitum or other names such as Aconite, Monkshood, women's bane, blue rocket-"_

_"Yeah, yeah." Asuma waved his hand then suddenly pointed his finger at the gun. "This Raptor II pistol is yours."_

_Ino gave him a surprise and blank look which amuse her mentor before her as he pushed the gun forward, Ino caught it not wanting it to slip of the desk. She still gave him the look as she cradle the weapon._

_"Congratulations, Ino Yamanaka. You've passed." He smiled. "You're now a elite demon huntress number_ _012604. Codename: Wolfsbane."_

_Ino stare dumbfounded, she couldnt believe she was choosen to this! She wasnt a fighter! She care about her looks! She wanted to be a nurse in order to learn more about medicine and posions not be out in the feilds fighting for her live. Not only that but demons tend to haunt you or prey on you til your dead or go insane. Ino heard the rumors, she didnt want to end up like that anything else but living her life in fear and madness._

_"Asuma, I-I cannot accept this offer." she stammer as she place the gun on the table. "There is some sort of mistake. I am not ready for this kind of job. I want to be a nurse, you know working in the hospital. Healing hunters not being the hunter who's injuried."_

_Asuma gave a nod. "I understand that but you see, Tsunade sees something in you. I dont know what it is myself but she told me to make you part of the team that your father belong to years ago. I denied it upon the small meeting but Tsunade is a persuasive woman. I really couldnt say no." He then sighed heavily and pulled the half-gone smoke from his mouth. He put it on a ashtray nearby._

_"Look, I know you dont want to do this but please give it a try." Asume rubbed his temples. "I'll give you three months. If you decide that this isnt the place for you then you're free to drop out."_

_Ino looked down at the gun again. Various images of the pictures she saw in her medical textbooks began to flash through her eyes. She quickly close them and re-open them to face the silver object. She knew she was going to hate this but it was only for three months. Three months of this and she was free to choose her place. Taking the gun within her grasp, she study it. She never used a gun before but she figure it easy as riding a bike. Her mentor watch her with curious eyes as he spoke again,_

_"You'll need some training if you're going to aim well."_

* * *

><p>The smile faded as a quick memory of her mentor death came into mind. Her mentor was killed by a mad doctor known as Kabuto, he is the right-hand man of the Demon Lord Orochimaru. He was also the man who solely created Ino's disease. Her fist clench in mention of the man's name as she swipe her gun in one swift movement as she pointed it at the wall. She didnt shoot but she wanted too. She wanted to shoot something in other to soothe her anger. Shooting at the wall wouldnt be enough for her, shooting at something like the white-hair man himself would give her the sasifaction she needed.<p>

She finally sigh after a few tense minutes as she examine her gun. There was a few blood spots on it as well, Ino trace her finger over them with a frown on her face.

What the hell happened? My head is covered in blood, my pillow, and my wall. Now my gun?

"What happened last night?" she put a hand to her face as if the memory would finally come to her but she only drew a huge blank. Her phone began to ring again to which at that Ino groaned and finally got up from her bed, she suddenly felt dizzy but steady herself as she head to the bathroom. Flicking on the light switch by the door, she sat her gun on the sink as she peel of her tanktop and boyshorts. Tossing the items on the clear marble floor, she step into her shower turning the dial on hot. The sudden rush of the water pour down on her body as Ino lean her head back. Her body shiver in pleasure as she relaxed it under the ho water.

She grab a shower sponge and her bodywash, she began to clean herself of yesterdays filfth knowing that a demon's hunter work was both a tough and dirty one. Ino have gotten use to her prefession. She didnt want to stay on a team with two other boys, one who was the most laziest second-to-none to their mentor while the other ate way too much for his own good. Ino took it upon herself to push the slackers to their best potential and they push her to do the same. They worked together for 3 long years and Ino enjoy every moment of it, the good and the bad.

Her relaxing shower was short-lived when she heard the soft ringing of her house phone. Ino angrily turn the dial off as she step out from the shower, grabbing a towel to only place in front of her slick wet body. She walk carefully into her open living room as she grab the phone off the hook.

"Hello?" her voice not missing the annoyed and anger within.

"Ino-pig! Didnt you get my text messages? I sent you like a bunch and I called you like 8 times!" the voice on the other end yelled in Ino's ear which didnt make her on-going headache any better.

"Sakura..." Ino hissed through clench teeth. "Can a girl take a fucking shower? I just got up."

"Huh? Really?" Ino swear she was going to beheaded the pink-hair women when she gets there. "Well I thought you were taking a day off today since you didnt stay long with us last night."

"Last night?"

"You dont remember?"

Ino tried to remember what could have she done with Sakura last night but nothing seems to pop-up in her head. Not even the events that took place on the very day. Ino press her fingers to the bridge of her nose in slight frustration.

"No, I cant remember. I got this really bad headache so," Ino explained.

"Well duh, you have a headache." Sakura said like she knew what Ino had been doing the entrie time under her watch. "You have been drinking alot last night. Neji had to top you from taking your twenth shot of whiskey. After that you just left the bar."

"I was at a bar? Drinking?" Ino have drink before but not that much to the point where she has no idea whats going on. Maybe thats the reason for her headache, it could be a hangover but it still doesnt explain the bloody mess in her bedroom.

"Uh, yeah. It was me, you, Neji, and Naruto. You know? A double date?"

"Neji and I are not dating."

"Well you two seem pretty close to each other!" Sakura laughed over the phone causing Ino to wince in pain. "I mean it will be 5 months that you two been partner up together right?"

Ino wasnt sure on how to answer that considering the fact it has been over a little bit more then that. Her partner, the selective mute Hyuga came from a ancient bloodline of demon fighters. Their bloodline harbours the Byakugan which allows them to see the blood of demons and be able to constrict them of using their powers by using a powerful amount of chaka that flows within their body. Ino always consider the time she has spent with the man to be an interesting one. Having the power to speak in the most apporiate of times while still keeping his silent demeanor.

Ino wasnt going to lie but the Hyuga was a wonderful sight to behold. His liliac eyes, his long chocolate brown hair, his smooth light skin, and those lips. Ino cant contain herself when she see them moved into a smirk. It was her weakness, one sign of that smirk and all of her body parts seem to turn into jelly. And his voice was truly a sound that she enjoys. Deep yet beautiful at the same time.

"We are just partners. I need to go and get dress." Ino announced even though she pause for a short period of time leaving the pink-hair medic to think that she was actually in a realtionship with Neji. "See you there."

Before she could hear her cry of protest and further teasing about the non-existent realtionship she had with her partner, Ino clicked the phone off and set it back. Since her shower wa ruined she might as well dress for work. Running a hand through her chin-length blonde hair, she let out a shaky breathe remembering all to well of how she cut her long, golden hair.

* * *

><p><em>"I still cant believe it Sakura," Ino sobbed into the pink hair girls arm. This was the only time she allowed her to be this close to her since she diagonised with Carmina. It was one of Sakura's and Ino rare moments of friendship and caring. The two may have their differences but they always had each other's backs. "He left me for her. What have I done that was so wrong?"<em>

_"I dont know Ino." Sakura shrugged her shoulders while stroking her hair. "You havent done anything wrong either. Maybe he just want a break. It has been hard on the both of you."_

_She was right after the horrid events that lead into their realtionship, Ino couldnt remember a time when she could finally sleep at peace without seeing those red-eyes watching over her in the night like a bad omen. She shiver in her friend's arms, Sakura notice as she hold onto Ino tighter. She wasnt told everything that has happen but only the important parts. Sasuke kidnapped Ino and Shikamaru, Ino was tortured, experimented, and raped by Kabuto, injected with Carmina, and was hunted by demons following after which lead to the invasion of Konoha. Ino put alot of blame on herself for everything that has happened but Sakura knew it wasnt her fault and some others too._

_"Think of it as this way," Sakura intejected Ino dark thoughts. "He just needs a few days to clear his mind. Maybe thats why he said he needed some space."_

_"And took a 3 fuckin' week mission at Suna? " Ino hissed. "Face it, Sakura! He's leaving me for that woman. I just know it."_

_"Uh.." Sakura was at a lost for words as Ino continued to sob harder and louder then before, clucthing at her already dampen t-shirt. All Sakura could do was rub her back and tried to comfort her in time of pain. She didnt know why Shikamaru wanted a break from Ino, when the two came back unexpectdly to Konoha it was hard to seperate the two. Now after all that, it seems to have finally tired the man out. It couldnt be anything else right?_

_Ino stared into the mirror at herself, her eyes were large and puffy. Her face red as well, she lightly touch it to feel dry tear stains. It hurt her deeply that Shikamaru have ended up with their realtionship. He was the only one there for her along with everyone else but he was there the most. He let her stay in his house, in his arms, and his bed. He was the best lover Ino could ever imagine. He was gentle and open with her in every step of the way. He knew what sort of torment she went through but taught her the way of how making love should feel and most importantly how a woman should be treated in bed._

_The memory brought more tears as she tried to contain her hiccups. She stare angrily at her hair remembering how much Shikamaru said that he loved her long golden hair. With a shaken hand she grab the scissors that laid casually next to the sink, taken a part of her hair she began to cut it._

_Within minutes all of her golden hair now laid on the sink and floor of Sakura's bathroom. Ino study her new haircut in the mirror, she didnt cut it professionaly but she liked how much shorter it was. The tips of her hair brush lightly against her chin as she sway it from side to side. She only did this to be at peace with the sudden heartbreak but she could feel something strange in her chest. A pain that wont subside, she began to clutch at it and she suddenly passed out._

* * *

><p>Ino instantly drop of the floor barley dress as she began to lose her breathe. She choked on air as her whole body began to lose control. Her arms and hand-shake while her vision fade.<p>

_Whats happening to me?_ she thought. The pain, the memories, everything and anything that she experience while in Kabuto's hands began to overflow in her body once again. Trying to fight control over her body, Ino put her hand over her head and let out a long terrified scream. The scream made the birds flee from their sitting grounds and people below her apartment complex to look up while she had no neighbors or anyone living on her floor, she knew the people downstais could hear her. Ino continue on screaming til she felt her whole body turning hot, her blood pump faster through her veins.

Unknown to her, red angry slash marks appear on her body. They didnt bleed but stung painfully. Then her skin near her bellybutton began to burn like it was on fire but the pain quickly went away as it came. Her body stop shaking on its on and the memories stop flowing. Tears easily slip through her close eye-lids as she tried to calm down her breathing. Finally finding her strength returning to her as well as her mind, she open her eyes to examine her body. Her arms were ok but when her eyes set on her bare belly, she let a gasp escape her lips to see the red flower mark. She automatically let her nails trace the beautiful flower. It looked like a rose in bloom but more open and the rose-red color was darker like blood. She shiver feeling someting dark and sinsiter about her new 'tattoo', she would definatly have to go to Sakura about this.

Carmina was a disease, a virus that was injected into Ino's body when she turned 18. It was another test for the Demon Lord to see what powers it could bring. Once the powers are resurffaced then Orochimaru would come after the person and harvest it. Among the seven that had been injected and gone through a series of terrible, dangerous trials. Ino was the only person who made it through alive with amazing results. If you call having various bruises, scars, and broken bones an amazing discovery. The were all soon gone in matter of hours because of what she was injected with.

She wanted to question more and more about Carmina but Kabuto wasnt an easy talker and kept notes with him at all times. So even now as she drive all the way to KHLHO or Konoha Hidden Leaf Hunters Organization. 5 years working with them the building never changed since it was under a new leader, Tsunade. 2 years ago, Sarutobi gave his life in battle to stop Orochimaru for the sake to protect his village but mostly Ino to fall in his grasp. The invasion amongst their village took hours to fight off but they won leaving the Demon Lord no choice but to slither back from the hole that he came from. But they lost so many in that battle.

_Suddenly, you've gone away...(you've gone away)_

_Suddenly, you're back again...(you're back again)_

_Now if our lovin wasnt that long...(that long)_

_Would that make me wrong...(wrong)_

_Suddenly...(Suddenly)_

_You're here to stay( to stay)_

Ino turned the dial to the radio down as she tried to focus on her driving. Her gloved hands clutch at the steering wheel as she tried to weave in and out of traffic. Stopping at a red light, she quickly reach in her glove compartment for a smoke, she pick up the habit after Shikamaru's death. Her fingers twitch at the pack of smoke's with the sudden memory then she qucikly took one and began to light it. She let the smoke fill her lungs seeking for some sort of peace from the tobacco product.

* * *

><p><em>Smoking while going through some paperwork from people's last missions. It was Shikamaru's job but now Ino runs the show by assigning hunters and making sure that they fill out the correct papers for it. She could now see why Shikamaru didnt like his job, it was mostly time consuming while Ino have missions of her own that piles up from time to time. With Choji training other future hunters she could only assign them the less important ones while the huge missions that requires weeks of completion sit on her desk collecting dust bunnies.<em>

_Her door suddenly open as she lifted her eyes to see Neji walking in, her eyes went back to the paperwork before her as her partner took a seat in one of the three chairs in front of her. She didnt notice the man writing away on a notepad that also was laid out, it was only for him because of his choice of keeping his silence._

_A slip of yellow paper was now place in front of her. In elegant handwritting, she read the small note._

_**Do you really have to smoke?**_

_Ino smirked as she kept the smoke hanging from her pink lips. She was just like Neji when Shikamaru picked it up and now Ino finds only solitude in performing the same act in order to get rid of the infernal memories that rest inside her unconcious state of mind._

_"Yes, you see this is my stress reducer if I dont smoke then alot of things would either be missed or not get done."_

_Another note was quickly written and placed before her._

_**There are other ways to reduce stress.**_

_She only raised her eyebrow at this but didnt pass it for sexual innenduo so she crumple the note in her hand to toss it in the wastebasket which also have it shares of sticky notes. Ino remove the ciggarette from her mouth to dump out the ashes. When her eyes turn back another sticky note was there, Ino began to wonder how Neji write notes so fast in his handwritting._

_**You don't look beautiful when you smoke**_

_She raised her eyebrow again as she this time stare into the Hygua's lilac eyes that also share the same gaze into her azure ones. She put the smoke back her mouth and close her eyes halfway directing her attention back to the papers letting the note sit there._

_"Since when did you care about my looks?" she announced. She expected a note or hearing his voice for only a moment since they were alone in her office but only silence greeted her. Silence was the answer. She look at him again to see he was still sitting with his hands in his sleeves. His eyes never seem to leave her not only for a moment. Ino wish she could read minds to know what he was thinking at that time. Finally she did himself a favor and keep her focus on her work, she put out the smoke and never touch another one during Neji's visit._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure its not a tattoo?" Sakura examine the small flower mark by her bellybutton. It took Ino alot just to get the girl to examine it for only a half an hour.<p>

"No, its not." she replied dryly rubbing her temples feeling another headache making it self known. Sakura then stood up straight as she place both her gloved hands on her hips giving Ino a look. "What?"

Her experssion change then as she crossed her arms in front of her crisp white medical robes.

"It looks similar to a mark Naruto has. A kind of seal," she explained still keeping her eyes on the small flower. "I dont know for sure but I could run some blood tests to double check."

Ino had no place to aruge since the disease was new to them, to everyone actually. No wonder that everyone now gave her the codename Carmina. A symbolizim for a beautiful flower and song. Ino scoff at the distant memory as she remove her leather jacket to reveal her fish-net top, her breasts was covered with a black tube top but the mesh material reach all the way down to the top of her midsection and covered both arms til they end at her gloves. She wore a tight skirt that hugs her curves in the right way with slits on both sides showing off as much to make any man give her seconds looks but not enough to label her as an 'easy lay'. She swing her black leather boots in a child-like manner as she waited for Sakura to return with the dreaded needle to take her blood.

Ever since she has gotten back, she has been visiting the medical ward of te massive building. They ran mulitple of tests to come to the conclusion that Ino was more advance then a regular person but not much as of threat as a demon. Shizune said that they need to keep running more tests because they are unaware what it could do to her. The only thing that was good about it was that she could heal faster and perform skills much alike Tsunade without the assitance of signing a contract to a spiritual demon or animal. But the downside of it was that her life span was shorter. The test figure that Ino would live to the age of 25 which was shocking but the disease did kill the others so it shouldnt be that much of a shock to get out the Demon Lord's grasp without death on her trial.

Ino jerk her head up to see that Sakura had return with the provided gear to take Ino's blood. Giving a sigh, she rolled up her sleeve to prepare for it. Oh how much she hated nurses taking her blood to run tests. It made her a nervous reck if they find something that could be dangerous. But they have yet to find anything. Maybe's Kabuto experiment failed him into making a powerful demon for Orochimaru to consume.

_What the hell you've injected me with you son of a bitch?_

* * *

><p><em>"Kill me," she whispered hoarsely after she went through vigrious tests plus Kabuto having his fill of her. His dirty hands still linger on her body even though she shook.<em>

_"Why would I kill you?" he laughed darkly as he cup her chin so that she was now facing him._

_"You-you've injected me with a virus and raped me, tor-torture me." Ino managed to choke the words out. She didnt want to see the cruel smile on his face or how his black eyes gleam with murdurous intent and madness. "Y-you should just k-kill me now. I wont do anything for you-or Orochimaru. J-just kill me."_

_He stare at her for a few minutes letting every word sink in, his smile slowly disappear as his experssion turned serious. Still holding her chin, he leaned in close as his mouth press against her ear._

_"No." he said. "You're just too much fun."_

* * *

><p>The first thing she seen when she enter her office was liliac eyes staring at her. Ino wasnt surprise to see Neji in her office even though having his own private room, he always comes to hers wether she wanted him there or not. She rub her head again as she felt another of these headaches coming back with force. She wanted to do her work and smoke in peace, be indulge with her broken past but suddenly he shows up at the worst of times. She was staring to think he meant what he said to her before.<p>

_I will never leave you, Carmina_

He was the only one allow to call her that and not get a bullet between the eyes. Maybe because when he says it on rare occasions, it sounds so exotic. A foregin word rolling off his tongue making her skin crawl with desire, making her admit to her dreaded nickname.

She slam the door and snorted in his direction before taking off her jacket again to hang it on the coatrack, she took her gun off her holister walking to her desk to set it by her while she sat in her chair. A yellow note was already place on her clean desk with the elegant words staring back.

**How are you feeling?**

"Like shit what else is new." Ino toss the note into the wastebasket beside her as she open a draw to pull out a couple of folders to work through. All the time Neji watch her with unmoving eyes. He was assigned to Ino only after a few months when his cousin was rob of her eyes thus going blind. This was at the same time he took a sort of vow of silence. Ino thought it was foolish because he was a reliable source to his people but he calmly stated in a note that he was protecting more then his voice. Ino didnt like to poke her noises where it shouldnt be but she couldnt help it with Neji's problem.

"I wanted to be able to smoke this afternoon but since your here things wont be done on time." Ino announced. She couldnt stand the silence between them not even now when something is troubling her mind. She's trying hard to hide it but she knew that Neji could see past her mask. "But since my habit apperently makes me less beautiful then I am, I will not smoke but coffee would be much apperciated."

At this Neji stood and walked out of the door with no sticky notes questioning her motives. Ino finally let out a breathe of relief as she continue with her work. Neji would be a while since she was picky when it comes to coffee well she is picky irregardless to anything. From brand of smokes to the car she drives, she was always picky. She knew what kind she like and want to have there was no subsitiues.

She rolled her chair back to the messy shelf of books and other objects. She found the small portable radio as she turn the dial to the station she prefer. The soft musical melody began to fill the room, a song Ino was familiar with in her youth.

_Suddenly, you've come along way...(you've come along)_

_Suddenly, you've become strong...(you've become strong)_

_Now if our hearts wasnt that pure...(that pure)_

_Then I dont know why we try anymore...(anymore)_

_Suddenly...(Suddenly)_

_You're here to stay (to stay)_

* * *

><p><em>"You have a beautiful voice." Shikamaru chuckle as Ino finished the song that played through the radio. She began to blush as he held her closer to his naked body. Her hands instantly went to cup his face as the share a passionate kiss. This is what she loved about him. He accepted her for who she was. The bad and the good. The kiss soon led to them touching each other's body as moans began to spill from her lips.<em>

_His lips were instantly latch onto her neck, marking her with his skillful teeth. The love bites made Ino drive her nails into his skin almost breaking it. She wrap her leg over his hip pushing her body against him tighter wanting more. Shikamaru didnt hesitated as he took his member and poistion it into her entry, suddenly she felt whole again as he began to force himself in and out of her. Both of their breathes panted against each other's lips, sweet promises of pleasure coming after that._

_"I love you, Ino."_

_"...love..."_

_"...Ino..."_

_"...In.."_

* * *

><p>As Neji returned with Ino's coffee, he came back to a sight he didnt want to see. His partner on the lying on the floor covered with angry red slashes on her body which were aglow with demonic energy. Tears spilled from her eyes as her lips whisper something that he cannot hear. He drop the coffee, rushing to her side to sccop her arm into his arms. His Byakugan activacted, he could see the demon blood spreading through her veins. A small cry of pain came from her lips which alerted the man. He made haste to the medic ward with the fragile women in his hands. He knew something was off last night. He see it in his eyes but felt it in his heart.<p>

* * *

><p><em>His strokes increased in speed as she tried to keep up. His name fell on her lips many times as he hold her roughly by the hips. Their bodies now slicked in sweat due to passionate, neverending love making. Ino have lost track of time after an hour. They switch poistions, touch each other, and even used foreplay. Ino came many times during this while Shikamaru is now holding his 3 orgasm.<em>

_"Shika..." she purr, losing all sense of reality as her eyes roll back to her head. He push harder into her tight walls hitting that spot that made her toes curl._

_After a few more strokes, he pulled out and came on her belly. The hot,sticky liquid marked her. She didnt understand why he didnt came inside of her but before she could question it, she felt him laid next to her._

_"No man...would make...love to you...anymore...because of my...scent." He panted in heavy breathes. "You're mine...forever and always...Ino..."_

* * *

><p>"Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto announced as he bow before the seprent Demon Lord as he set upon his dark thorn. The demon yellow eyes looked over his servant as he stood bent forward refusing to look at him due to honor and respect. The demon cackle at this. His Kabuto was always loyal to him not matter what he say or does. Never question his motives and take pride in his work.<p>

"What is it?" he spoke in a low hush tone.

"It has seem that Carmina is now at full potential,my lord." This has now perk the Demon Lord intrest as he remember well how much he wanted the girl that holds it within her. It was a very rare and man-made disease crafted to the seprent lord pleasure. Now that he has recieved news that it has reach its peak, he can now plan to harvest it for his own.

"Well then. This is very intresting news, it seems that we may have to pay dear...whats her name again?"

"Ino, my lord." Kabuto reminded him, hiding the smirk from his view. He knew the woman very well. He can remember the taste of her and her screams of both, pain and pleasure. When his data for the disease on his computer have increased with amazing results and information, he couldnt help it but let a laugh come out. He knew that Carmina would be a susscess. The other test subjects lack something that Ino have. Which was pure innocent. Something that could be tainted and twisted into a dark, evil form of torture. A neverending nightmare she couldnt wake up from. Oh yes, he would take pleasure of finding her once again and study her true form.

"Yes, Ino." the Lord chuckle in glee as he pushed his inky black hair out of his way. "I want someone to keep a watch on her. I do intend to take what is mine but first lets see what we are dealing with before jumping into such actions."

"My Lord." Kabuto agree. It was all he can do even though he wanted to pursue the girl now to see the terror in her eyes. That could wait for another time seeing that he couldnt talk the Demon Lord into acting any sooner. Last time he spoke out of turn, he almost lost an arm. "Who shall be given such a task?"

The Demon paused in thought of this, he had many demons that would follow his orders and obey his commands. But even sending the best into the girl's way without knowing what powers she withholds would cost him dearly. He thought over the possiblities of someone, anyone coming out of this alive. Not like he care though. It would be their funeral also a chance to see what little Ino could do with Carmina pumping through her veins. After much thought, the Demon Lord smiled with a evil glint in his eyes as he slitter the name from his ghastly white lips.

"Sasuke."

**-End-**

**A/N:** Its a one shot so I am currently working on the other one. I hope that this is good in the direction I am going towards. There might be a few mistakes here and there so this may be edited if I catch any. Sorry to end it on such a cliffy of a ending but be on the look out for another part of the Carmina series. Also I hope I wasnt too OOC with the characters. The other story in the works is Ino after the awakening of her demonic powers.

To further explain the start, Ino killed herself because of the memories. A major effect of the disease, it causes the person to feel and experience their most treasured memory to the point of great sadness and depression forcing to kill themselves. Upon that, she had awakened the demon inside of her. Its like a personal demon persay. Carmina is also a name I made up or it could be an acutal name, not too sure. But I made up the meaning and disease altogether.

Neji is a selective mute because well it kinda fits him. He chooses a impromptu time to speak. I just like seeing him writing notes and stuff to Ino or others in a form of communication, hand signs are just to complicated.

In the one I am currtently writting, I hope to introduce more characters and explain alot of things but feel free to leave questions in a review and I'll be happy to answer.


End file.
